Thisseas
Thisseas was once the strongest white dragon in Tellius, lost all his power through the birth of his daughter and time with his Ex-Wife. Now he works as tactician for Goldoa, what works perfectly for him since the Dragons never interfere in a war and so all he does is enjoying life to the fullest. Story Little is known about him, once he fell in love with a Branded, when she gave birth to his daughter he lost all his power - and with it respect and fame of his country. He wasn't ready to be father, together with the burden how his homeland talks behind his back Thisseas broke up with the woman and let his daughter be in her care. Sometimes he visits them, they are still on good terms. "The unlucky are nothing more than a frame of reference for the lucky. You are unlucky, so I may know that I am not. Unfortunately the lucky never realizes they are lucky until it's too late. Take yourself for instance; yesterday you were better off than you are off today but it took today for you to realize it. But today has arrived and it's too late. You see? People are never happy with what they have. They want what they had, or what someone else has." His left cheek is ripped open and doesn't heal anymore, he never told anybody how this wound happened, because of this scar he never eats or drinks in front of other since it happens that food or water drops out from there. Personality: He appears mostly stoic, but is actually very emphatic and almost always choose the right words for people they need help. But he never let anyone come close to him. “You know how sometimes you tell yourself that you have a choice, but really you don't have a choice? Just because there are alternatives doesn't mean they apply to you.” Battle Specifics He is the only Unit using a Violine in the battle. Don't use him. Don't support him. He is just a pretty face Thisseas Violine only works on enemy within one tile. * LVL 5: The emperor '''- Weakens DEF and ATK -4 * '''LVL 10: The lie - Enemy cannot move for one round * LVL 15: Her name - enemy will receive half the damage he does on allies. (Cannot kill the enemy) * LVL 20: Forsake - All skills won't activate for one turn. Trivias * Despite almost not able to gain a S-Support with him, he loves to flirt and play around, as long you met his very high standards * He can be very playful, only known to the closest servants of Vikjanvall themself * This playful personality looks so out of character that others call people they tell how Thisseas acts around the prince 'Liar', since it's not able to picture him that way. Relationships: * Vikjanvall: Best friend, both share deep trust and Thisseas always know how to motivate Vikjanvall in doing the things he has to do as a King of a Country, but deep down, both know there is a Side of him he doesn't even show him. * Ceres: It's like she knows everything of him, for Thisseas to know that even when she knows all his dark sides, on reaction, she still holds him very dear, is something he loves her deeply for. But not able to bear the burden to see her die, he didn't could keep being at her side. * Samantha: Because of several anxieties he hasn't that deep relationship with his daughter, he actually wants to have. She doesn't even call him father, what makes him relieved and same time sad... Support: Too gain a S-Support with him is very, very hard. Basics are: Age 25+ and CIS Female If you under 25 years old he won't even see you as an adult. And lots of other high standards that will keep you just as a friend if not reaching them. Friendship: * Vikjanvall * In Game: Thisseas can be recruited when Vikjanvall enters Igona “I'm sorry, if you were right, I'd agree with you.” - Recrution Quote Bonuses = Category:Laguz Category:White dragon Category:Exsona Category:Goldoa